


if you're still breathing

by Nate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate/pseuds/Nate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the ones who don't wish to make it but you do and it's horror every day afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STILES

You're never supposed to fall in love with her - oh no, that right belonged to your best friend. Instead, you're supposed to be the sidekick, lovesick over the most popular girl in school while you're never on her radar. (You're four miles off it, in fact.) You're supposed to be the human, fragile human who needs his best friend more than anything else, who can't lose his father. Instead, you're the boy whose fallen in love with a hunter, a girl who has just come off from breaking the heart of your _brother_ and _how can you betray him like this, Stiles_? Yet you talk to her until her lips cover yours and it's all downhill from there.

Then there are _human sacrifices_ and you're too busy making charts and trying to find connections to remember exactly how many times to shower so her scent isn't on your skin. So your best friend will glance up at you when you sit by him, brow furrowing. You sidetrack him. You distract him from the lingering sense of her that he used to wear (and you didn't need his sense of smell to _know_ ) and maybe you're a terrible friend. It's her who breaks it. It's with the "emotional tether" and you meet her eye. Deaton telling Lydia to go with you. No matter how long you've been practically over her (as over her as you are going to get) you know that Allison's eyes are set in a glare. As if that wasn't enough, she speaks. "Stiles and I are both going to be under." Scott _knows_ and you don't have to glance at him to see the broken face he's wearing. But you murmur out an apology anyways as Allison jerks away from the semi-circle you all had been in. You don't want to make it out anyways.


	2. ALLISON

He's the safe choice and the riskiest. Because not only is he human, but he is the best friend of the boy you were completely _in love_ with. Here you are, however, letting him in your house while your father's away. (Funny, isn't it? It feels almost normal, inviting your human boyfriend around while your father isn't. It's a lot different from sneaking out to meet your werewolf boyfriend out at the edge of a cliff.) You hardly feel seventeen anymore, even when you're laughing at something he's saying. Something ridiculously him that makes you consider the possibility of being more.

Smirking against his lips as you laugh at the fact that it's not like he's a choice for the first human sacrifices anymore, _is_ he now? There are secrets whispered under bedsheets and long nights trying to solve murders. (There once was a time where he was something to distract you from life.) Here you are, causing everything to collapse like they're cities and you are giants. Blurting out words through a pair of clenched hands that make you want to run away as soon as you see the damage they've done. Stiles and Scott flinching alike - is this going to be what ends a friendship, you wonder. (Like anything could break brothers apart.) You're supposed to be dying for your parents, not dealing with petty teenage drama. So you speak again with a cold voice. "We can deal with this later." If there's a later.


End file.
